Druella
Biography Appearance Druella is a beautiful woman in her early twenties. She has long, pure white hair that falls down smoothly to her waist, pale skin free of any blemishes that seems to refuse to darken under the skin no matter how long she is under the sun and beautiful red eyes that seem to glow with some unknown energy. At times her sclera will turn black though this is usually whenever her emotions get the best of her. As a Succubus, she possesses large bat-like wings and a tail ending in a spade-shaped tip. Just like other succubus, the tip of her tail is extremely sensitive and Alexander has noted that its texture is spongy but smooth like velvet. She also has a pair of small, black horns that curve forward over her head. Her height is 168 cm (5 feet 6 inches) which makes her one of average height while having a voluptuous body and has been described as being beautifully lewd. Her voice has been described on multiple occasions to be seductive and lewd. Druellas height is 161 cm (5 feet 3 inches). Images.jpeg|Druella as a child 2be72667ad7335c475a417d3f68adcdf.jpg Attire Lilim109a.png|Druella's swimsuit Personality One of the biggest impacts that Druella's past has had on her is a deep-rooted hatred of dishonesty in any shape or form. No matter how ugly the truth is, Druella will still prefer it over pleasant lies to the point that she will actually happy with the truth. One way to make her genuinely angry is to mock her history and motivations. Druella is extremely mischievous. Likewise, she greatly enjoys provoking others, having an innate talent for saying the right thing at the right time to cause cracks in almost anyone's composure. Druella also has a pronounced sadistic streak given how she made members of Alexander's house "subs" in her BDSM routines. Notwithstanding her unsettling "hobbies", Druella possesses a very sophisticated and seductive personality. Of all of the members in Takashi's group, she typically displays the most confidence and self-awareness in her sex appeal when wooing him. Likewise, Druella is the most licentious of the group as evident by her unabashed enjoyment of acts of (accidental) perversity on Takashi's part. Druella greatly enjoys bondage, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in her vines, both sexually and non-sexually. She is also a skilled Dominatrix as she is capable of turning another into her personal sex toy. She also considers Hana her "toys". She is also somewhat obsessive about perfecting her bondage technique, which annoys most of the other girls (except for Ai who rather shamefully enjoys it) to varying degrees though she has exempted Takashi from being tied up in this fashion. However, she has include every girl who lives in Takashi's home or is a possible rival as fair game, a fact that has others more than a little scared of her. Druella is also open to making sexual advances towards males and/or females as to her sex is sex no matter what the persons gender is. She is somewhat lazy, and can frequently be seen slacking off when the others are doing chores. Despite all this and her sinister traits, Druella's strong personality is merely a facade she puts up. She is very self-conscious about herself but is the most mature of all the members, and can quickly discard her playful attitude and become very serious if the situation calls for it. Ironically enough, she also has great self-restraint. One thing that many have notice is the lilim's complete devotion to Alexander; initially drawn by his powerful aura, she is extremely enthralled and attached to the guy she calls master. This is proven numerous times as she has stated that she would happily do anything he asked of her. This devotion and attachment has also led to Druella being extremely protective over Takashi. Powers and Abilities Powers Lilim Physiology: As a Lilim, Druella possesses the common powers and abilities of a succubus such as inducing illusions and lust which allows her put many monsters and humans under her control, enhanced physical prowess and other ones unique to her kind albeit to a much stronger degree due to being a higher form of succubus. Though as a yokai of love and lust if her heart is broken after falling in love herself, she can potentially die. * Flight: As a Lilim, Druella possesses wings that give her the natural ability of flight. * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Reflexes: * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Stamina: * Allure and Illusions: * Telescopic Claws: * Mind Entering: Like a Succubus, Druella has the ability to enter another person's mind though doesn't require the use of her tail to do so. She can also enter their dreams. Abilities Equipment Relationships Family and Friends Allies and Rivals Romantic Interests Takashi Dragonway Enemies Quotes Trivia Category:Skullguy123 Category:Females Category:Succubi